You Have to Trust Me
by ImaginationStation00
Summary: One Shot: Gale and Katniss have sex together for the first time. Lots of love, lots of laughter. Sweet and Fluffy-like. My take on how it would have gone. Rated T or M. No Games.


**You Have to Trust Me: **ImaginationStation00

** Title:** You Have to Trust Me **Book:** Hunger Games **Characters:** Gale and Katniss **Rated:** M **Genre:** Sci-Fi **Author:** ImaginationStation00

"Gale I can't." She explained for the third time.

"Why not, Katniss. You trust me, right? I've been patient for you. I think you should try. Don't be scared." Gale reasoned, for he begged to differ. He finally got Katniss to open up her long overdue, girl hormones, about boys, and when the ball started rolling. They got together. It had been a year and Gale was going to ask her again if she was ready for it.

"Of course I trust you. I'm not scared of you or of the idea of sex; I don't trust myself, I'm scared of what you might think, of… of me." She whispered.

"You are gorgeous Katniss; I want you to know how special you are to me." He gently brushed back a stray strand of hair away from her face. "I want to be your first. I want you to be mine. I love you so much more than you'll ever know. Let me show you." He's almost pleading.

"You think so?" She looked up at him through thick dark lashes.

"I know so." He sat down onto the couch pressing his side up against hers.

"Alright, Gale." She said unsteadily. "I trust you to take care of me, and just try…" she pauses and flushed light pink.

"Not to get you pregnant. I know. Come on." He assured her. He placed his hand on her abdomen, just beneath her breasts and slid another hand behind her back. He pressed her towards him and their chests touched.

She un-expectedly reached for a worn maroon blanket and draped it over herself. Gale stopped and sent a curious glance her way. Not as if he wasn't staring at her before. Katniss was all he could see. He wanted her so bad, because she was so much more to him then just one of those other girls. She was un-attainable, and only deserved the best.

And he got to show her what that was. And she was letting him! The un-reachable had finally been grasped.

"Sorry." Katniss blushed apologetically.

"No, I understand Katniss. But you're going to have to take off your pants." He stated blandly. It might have fooled Katniss that he was calm, but boy, was his heart pounding in his ears. He was going to see Katniss.

More than he had ever seen in all of his six years knowing her.

He was going to see her… (As much as the word disturbed him. He was very excited – if you know what I mean –) naked.

She ducked under the corner of the blanket and Gale chuckled at her immaturity. He pulled the blanket back so he could see her beautifully framed face. He ran his hand through her open hair.

He had caught her in her house alone this Sunday. This was because Gale hadn't been up to going hunting after another long week down in the mines. He had walked over to her run down home and came on in like he owned the place.

And he would if they got married.

She was sitting alone of the couch when he had saw her. Hair open, flowing down past her lower back and reaching her butt. Flowers were scattered across the room and she was humming a child's lullaby to the animal she was currently skinning. He had snickered at the scene before him and that's when she noticed his presence.

"I'm cold." Katniss lied.

"I'm cold too." Gale redirected. Katniss was confused. But after Gale's next actions, she understood and cowered. Gale had lifted the blanket over his head and placed it atop both of them. Gale was not cold. He was already sweating with anticipation. "I'll go first." He said as he lifted his shirt over his head.

"Gale, I don't want to do that. I was going to if I could use the blanket –"

Gale cut her off. "If you were going to do it in the first place, why hide?"

"I'm embarrassed." She confessed.

"Hey, I like them small." He joked, trying his hardest to lighten the mood. He didn't succeed.

"You're gross." Her voice was laced with the certain power that her voice had lacked since they had begun talking about this subject. _Perfect. _ Gale thought. He swung in with a bold move. He kissed her sloppily, smiling against her pink lips. A second after, he had gotten the reaction he had been craving for.

She kissed him back equally as urgent. Grinning under the pressure of his mouth and she knew he had a face of pure happiness. He used some of the saliva in his mouth to moisten their chapped, dry lips and she gasped, opening her mouth wide enough for him to take it to the next level.

Tongues colliding, they wrestled for dominance in their mouths, meanwhile Gale was also placing her face up on the couch. He placed himself on top of her and made sure his weight would keep her down. She squirmed slightly under him.

Heat rose through Gale's manhood as her lower regions brushed past each other. The feeling wasn't a bad thing, it was a good feeling, and he wanted it so badly. He ground against her own set of nerves and elicited a tiny moan from her. He pulled his face away four centimeters. He peered into her crisp grey eyes. "That wasn't gross, was it?" He smirked seductively.

He hadn't noticed how much her shirt had risen. But he knew now. And it was too late for Katniss to be modest around him. He quick, like the flick of his wrist, expertly tossed her blouse aside and stared down at her small black bra.

Simple, but such a turn on for him. He noticed her nicely toned stomach and traced the outline of her hips. Slowly but determined he brought his hands up to the line of her bra. Gale wasn't going to rough-house her like he had done with others. He wanted her to have her first be a memorable thing. He traced the outline, while Katniss pouted.

"Just take it off Gale." She said in an irritated tone. Basically, Gale was not expecting that. He thought she was pouting for his teasing.

"Okay Katniss." He complied, staring at her chest while feeling his way to the clasp of her bra. His fingers found it and he slid the straps down her shoulders while she shuddered at his butterfly touch. He kept pulling the bra further down not focusing on Katniss's reaction. He was too wound up in smutty thoughts.

"Gale, stop." He had barely heard her. "I want to do it." He forced his hands away and nodded his head in understanding. "This is so awkward." She muttered looking away from Gale entirely.

"Hey, hey," Gale called to her. "Katniss, don't be nervous, I won't look. I'll look at your face, how 'bout that?" He compromised. He made her face him again.

"Alright." She agreed. He kissed her forehead as a sweet way to prove he wasn't going to rush her. _The things I do for this girl. _Gale thought. He was pushing his luck. He probably could have released in his pants right then and there, just staring at her almost fully clothed.

Fully clothed. _The clothes have got to come off._ Gale thought sultrily. He shrugged out of his pants while kissing her lips hard. He heard Katniss hum in appreciation when his hard member had touched her thighs. He remembered the bra after he came back from cloud nine. Still kissing her, he opened his eyes.

She was staring at him, with wide eyes. For a moment he almost thought she was scared, but he saw that within her large dilated eyes, love and vulnerability was shining through. A new surge of confidence swept through his system and he lowered the bra off her breasts. They were small, but they were firm. He loved the way they felt against his chest. His eyes rolled to the back off his head. "Ah." He sighed.

"Mm hmm." Katniss nodded. She was feeling it too. Gale was ecstatic with this new piece of information. He grappled one of them still staring into her eyes. He wasn't going to break her trust now. He waited for her approval. "Go ahead, it feels…" She panted.

"Good." He finished for her. She nodded, unable to say more. He kissed her, letting his hands roam around her breast. Her nipple became hard under his touch and he continued to pleasure her there. He took his other hand and pulled on her belt strap. He felt her nod her head. He broke off the kiss and took both hands down to her waist. He put his fingers underneath her pant line and she shook violently.

"Gale, please." She croaked dryly.

He smiled at her, and she narrowed her eyes at him. Then she blushed. He chuckled. "Yes, Ma'am." He excreted the pants from her legs and got a lucky glimpse of her desperation. He took her underwear off with it so he had one less thing to worry about later, and there Katniss finally was, open, and free.

How badly he wanted to look down at her, and admire her. "Much better." He stated, his voice huskier and gruffer than usual. He slipped out of his own boxers and flung them off of them the shift in weight as he did this caused both of them to fall off the side of the couch.

"Oof." They both grunted. They laughed airily at each other and continued to explore. Katniss was becoming more confident, now that she had nothing to hide and knew Gale was going to keep his promise about looking at her.

Now she actually wanted Gale to see her, and tell her how pretty she was. "Gale you can look, I want you too." She said with a small voice that was laced with a questioning ring to it.

Gale was more than eager to see her beauty he looked down to her bare chest and love filled from his toes to his head. Perfect in every way; that was what she was. "You are so beautiful." He complimented.

"You too." He laughed.

"I know." He joked. "Katniss, I'm going to go further now." He told her.

"What are you going to do?" she asked him.

"I'm going to touch you _there._" Of course she would want to know. Katniss didn't flinch at his words, much to his surprise.

"Okay." Gale arched an eyebrow. She was that willing? Just a few minutes ago she had been refusing.

"Why the change in mind, Catnip?" He said stroking her sides. They lay beside each other on the wooden floor, blanket carelessly strewn across them.

"I trust you." She explained. "No," She added. "I love you." Gale kissed her on her lips roughly, he grabbed her hips and hoisted her on top of him. His cock pressed up against her opening and they both groaned so loudly that she started giggling.

"The neighbors will here you, Catnip. Shush." Gale scolded. The heat in Gale's member was so overwhelming to him that beads of sweat dripped off of his brow.

"Are you okay, Gale?" Katniss straightened up on top of him, giving him a new view of her breasts. He extracted his hands from her waist and grabbed them both and started massaging them with his thumbs and fore-fingers.

"I need you Katniss."

"I want to pleasure you first." She said. "I don't know how, though." She looked down and her hair covered her face.

Silently Gale positioned her in-between his opened thighs, and sat up, propped on his elbows. He took her delicate hand in his larger one and wrapped it around his member. "Like this." He made her hand rub him up and down. "Oh." He exhaled. Katniss smiled at this new privilege.

She began slowly, a pattern, up, down, up, down. Sometimes she flicked at his balls, or traced the tip of him with her pinky. She heard him moan her name. He couldn't stop the shudders escaping his body.

"Yes Katniss. Like that. More like that." He instructed in short pants. After a minute or two he explained the term 'blow-job' to her. She was wide eyed at the idea. Immediately she bent down to him and used her tongue to lick around his arousal. She kept stroking his hardened skin while her mouth worked wonders for Gale. "Katniss." He moaned. "Oh, Kat." He whispered.

Katniss didn't dare keep going down his throbbing cock, but Gale seemed happy enough. "Gale it hurts." She told him after a while. Somewhere deep inside of her a passion was storming, brewing, churning and it wouldn't stop. It was like hunger… for Gale… to be inside of her.

"Where baby?" he asked.

"Inside me." She answered naïvely.

"I can fix that."

"How."

"I'll show you." He rolled them over so that Katniss was on the ground on her back. He put his hands by her head and held his weight up. "Katniss," he grunted, getting prepared for the last step.

"Gale?" She wasn't frightened, but curious. She wanted to get rid of the filling, it was eating at her.

"This might hurt a little."

"What–?" She started, but she didn't finish, Gale took the tip of his member and pushed it into her opening just a fraction of an inch. "OH." She exhaled loudly. "That's amazing." She mumbled incoherently.

"So tight." He said through gritted teeth. He struggled. Gale went a little deeper.

"Gale that made it worse. More." She accused. He obliged and slid deeper. "That doesn't hurt." To prove his point he pushed into her hymen. She screamed out.

"Assumptions." He spat out with a huff of warm air that splayed across her face. She melted at the scent. He used this opportunity to break the layer of skin marking her virginity. "You ready." He asked once he was set up.

She nodded. And grabbed his back. He groaned and involuntarily dug into her hips. The skin broke and she screamed again. Her nails raked his back, but it made him feel stronger. He plunged farther. In. Out. In. Out. "Gale." She sighed. Pain filled her to her stomach, but she felt full. Gale had been right about taking that pain away. Now Gale had given her a new feeling. Lust filled her heart and she ached for more. More. More. "More."

"Crap, Katniss. I can't control myself." He admitted. But sure enough he kept up a rhythm going harder and harder, hitting her spot where she couldn't handle it. They both came together as one. Gale fell on top of Katniss, losing control as white stars danced through his vision. Katniss in a similar situation enjoyed the feeling of Gale's body pressed up against hers. She used to think that she and Gale were as close as anybody could get, as close as they would ever be.

But boy was she wrong. She still wanted to be closer to Gale. She hugged him tightly and pulled up the blanket that had slipped over his butt. She lay under Gale and they whispered each other's names. Fatigue came to them shortly after another round of sex. Katniss wasn't so scared of it anymore. She decided she craved it more than hunger.

Now she needed Gale more than anything. "Never let me go." She had ordered him.

"I won't Katniss." Gale said. "I love you."

"I love you more."

"No, I do." Gale protested. Katniss hummed in agreement. Gale slid partially off of Katniss, keeping their legs wound together, and arms wrapped around each other. Her chest still was uncovered so he took her hair that was splayed out around them and laid it down strategically over her breasts. He put his arm around her waist, pulling them closer. They closed their eyes and drifted off to cloud nine together.

They dreamed of their perfect life: A peaceful oasis of safety, shelter, security, no starvation, purity, and each other.

ʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘʘ

"Oh my." Hazelle and Ms. Everdeen exclaimed. Katniss was intertwined with Gale, both unconscious from the exhausting love making. The blanket luckily was on top of both of them to the point where they couldn't see anything private. "Vick, Posy, come here." Hazelle ushered them into Prim's room. "Stay and play here for a few minutes, okay?"

Hazelle and Katniss's mom were overfilled with joy. They finally did it, and they both glowed with that certain golden shade. They couldn't contain her happiness as they both thought of the two close friends finally breaking their last boundary. How long the moms had waited beside Gale, waiting for this day. Not wanting to wake them up both ladies quietly squealed.

Rory and Prim stood in the living room, unsure of what to do. Prim blushed a little whereas Rory smirked at the two napping on the floor.

He turned to his mom and Prim's mother who had both walked back in the living room from shoving Vick and Posy into the bedroom so that they wouldn't see Gale and Katniss. "At least they weren't on the couch. That's where we sit."

-Fin


End file.
